Deadly Sins
"Deadly Sins" (Ses 11) is the eleventh session of The Exiled Abyss. NovaTome is confronted by The Fifth Lord of Entropy. After this encounter, the group is told to go to a mysterious location called the Faded Graves. Synopsis Chasing Hearts The night had turned hectic as Tiben had been framed for the murder of Bryona Snowflower. Our party had recently learned that Sly and Gweli had been secretly working against The Lord of Entropy at the Ancestor Palace Ball. While Gweli had been working to protect Faehar, Sly worked to destroy the vire heart implanted within Bryona. Their plan went south, however and Bryona was killed. Sly had claimed that he went to destroy the heart when Count Zolright had used magic to pull the knife from his hand stabbing Bryona's real heart. After Sly had finished explaining himself, Zega Zolright descended from the sky. Zega had claimed to be the Fourth Lord of Entropy and the son of the true angel of justice, Zol. After this members of NovaTome had insulted Zega, causing him to lose his patience. He demanded they turn in Tiben for an "unholy courtship" and Sly for murder or face judgement. A few members of NovaTome were willing to give up one of their own for their own to save themselves. However, with an illusion Sly had already ditched our adventurers and Zega attacked. Out of the back of the garden Gweli had called for our adventurers' to escape. While our adventurers' ran Zega seemed to divert his attention elsewhere. Gweli had got NovaTome's items back and a carriage to chase after the Ryevalene agents with Zega's heart. Gweli explained that she could not accompany them as it would blow her cover, but she tell our adventurer's to go to a place called the The Faded Graves. Earlier Gweli had crippled one of the Ryevalene's horses so NovaTome could catch up. What followed was a tense carriage chase with Zega trailing behind, who did not seem to be allied with the Ryevalene agents. The Ryevalene drive seemed to be surprisingly tenacious able to control his carriage with a spear through his chest. NovaTome's carriage nearly caught fire when the agents threw a fire bomb, but it was skillfully deflected by Tog. Although Zega could not be harmed with his heart still in tact, Inxibis was able to take him out of the fight by burning up his wings with necrotic damage. Eventually NovaTome was able to kill the driver causing a fiery collision between the two carriages. They found the box containing Zega's heart and destroyed it, hearing a pain filled scream in the distance. The Faded Graves NovaTome headed back to town to recuperate. They bought a carriage to The Faded Graves, Gweli had mentioned. It would take a day to get ready, so NovaTome messed around with Torglug and Jenavive almost getting in legal trouble. At night, Kevin had nightmare that his young master, Ashe was in danger. Torglug told Kevin that after they were done with Zega they would look for Ashe. After a new day had arose, the carriage was ready for a six day travel. The travel was mostly uneventful with a battle that had loomed in the distance. Upon arriving at the Faded Graves they saw a tall angelic tower with wings and a cage of a fence made up of light. Approaching the gates of The Faded Graves they were met with a Plantar named Moteal. Moteal explained The Faded Graves was a place where holy people and celestials who were corrupted are burred. He also explained that he would like assistance in removing Zega from The Faded Graves, something he is unable to do as angels abide by a law to not interfere with the lives of mortals. However there was a problem, Torglug and Inxibis were unable to enter the Faded Graves due to them being condemned by the celestial court or damned for their allegiance in magic. Moteal offered a few alternatives, but Torglug and Inxibis were able to buy a dimension door scroll from The Horned Salesmen which was able to get them on the tower without traversing the graves. Moteal also offered our adventurers items enchanted with necrotic power, "items made by angels to kill angels". Within The Faded Graves NovaTome discovered a large dug up grave by the name of Zol. Next to it was Zega's grave. Our adventurer's managed to make it up to the top of the tower. The tower had a huge hole in the middle labeled The Tower of Justice. An argument took place in what to do. Sog had the 'brilliant' idea to try and throw Torglug into the hole. A small fight took place where Tog jumped in slowly floating to the bottom with the clouds. As a joke he started to scream. The Tower of Judgement pt 1. The first room was quite unusual, the walls were padded and pink and on two couches laid two beautiful naked angels, one male and one female. Tiben was lured by the female angel into a kiss which dealt tons of damage and put her under mind control. However our adventurers were able to slay the tempters with relative ease. A stone head with heart eyes and long hair dropped appeared. In an adjacent room was a similar head and when taken platinum coins dropped from a shoot. Sog, Inxibis and Jenavive took some of the coins and just as Sog left the room he felt slashes across his body. NovaTome caught on pretty quickly that these rooms represented the seven deadly sins. They had reasoned they just went though lust and greed. Next they approached gluttony with a large feast. They were pretty weary and only ate a few times without getting too full. Tiben had discovered a room with a beat up chest. This chest made quite the meal out of Tiben and Jenavive before it was cut down. Eventually after Tog had spotted a poison apple, Torglugs zombies had eaten up the rest of the food.